If I needed someone
by Helena Fiammata
Summary: Por un simple juego, comienza una ruleta enfermiza en donde la vida se vuelve un infierno al descubrir sentimientos prohibidos, ¿Qué pasará al final? ... GotenxPan


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, no soy buena para hacer estas cosas, pero ya deben saber que obviamente no son míos si no que de Akira Toriyama :)_

_Creo que es el primer Goten&Pan en español en esta sección que trate del amor prohibido que "podría" haber entre tío y sobrina, me disculpan pero mi mente siempre buscará relaciones raras, he leído a esta pareja en ingles y me han encantado los fics que hacen, y bueno, esto nació hace una hora y lo decidí publicar, veamos el resultado xD Ah, por cierto, tiene algunos pedazos de la canción "If I needed someone" de The Beatles, la canción fue mi inspiración más grande para hacer este fic._

* * *

Pan sentía una opresión en el pecho, un sentimiento que intentaba ocultar, ocultar a si misma, pero sin éxito, era tan evidente que lo sentía y tan adentro, ¿Desde cuando había comenzado a suceder? ¿Cuándo acabaría? Preguntas sin respuestas, pues eso no parecía tener final, era algo hermoso pero a la vez terrible, tormentoso y claramente, prohibido.

Creció convenciéndose de que ella no necesitaba a nadie para ser feliz como todas las chicas, si, claro, tuvo un par de citas pero odiaba la compañía de esos incompetentes, nunca quiso llegar a nada más con nadie, solo a los 17 años, tardíos 17 años tuvo su primer beso, y fue en ese entonces cuando vio la luz entre tanta oscuridad, en ese día de lluvia luego de una buena película en casa, se le iluminó el corazón por primera vez, con un simple juego que marcaría su vida…

_- Te juro que si vuelves a decir una sola palabra para burlarte de que yo no he besado a nadie, te patearé el trasero y te dejaré en el cementerio, Goten __—__ le advirtió sumamente enojada, que él fuera un prematuro que había besado por primera vez a los 13 y no había parado hasta entonces, no la hacía menos, nunca la haría menos que él, pero le ardió tanto que se burlaran de ella __—__ ¡PARA DE REIRTE!_

_- Pan, tienes 17 años, eres una chica linda, no me burlo, solo no me cabe en la cabeza __—__ explicó el pelinegro, estirándose en el sofá de su apartamento, veia las imágenes de la televisión distraídamente luego de la película mientras la sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro, hace mucho que no se juntaba ni hablaba así con Pan y se la pasó de maravilla en toda la tarde, ella era una gran agente anti-estress del trabajo, debía admitirlo._

_Pero claro, tuvieron que llegar a ese horrendo tema, Pan lo miraba con odio aún._

_- Gracias por eso, pero ¡NO soy como tus amiguitas! No hay ni un idiota que sea menos idiota que el anterior, ¿Cómo quieres que pase algo más con alguien que yo considero un… pobre tipo?_

_- Si me pides la opinión, creo que crecer con tantos chicos sexies como tu tío, te ha dejado el muro muy alto para buscar un chico perfecto __—__ comentó._

_- Si claro, lo que digas, "tío Sexy" __—__ se burló ella ahora, aunque se sentía algo mal, ese tema la había hecho pensar en que era una estúpida, y lo peor es que no le podía contar a nadie por qué en todo ese tiempo no había besado a nadie, no podía decirle a absolutamente nadie "No he besado a ni un chico porque espero a que Trunks Briefs, si, el CEO de la Corporación Cápsula, me bese" su tío la hacía sentir tonta a veces, por eso estaba tan irritada._

_- Si pudiera, te ayudaría, Pan, no es nada malo ¿Sabes? __—__ ahora Goten le habló seriamente a su sobrina, como nunca antes, siempre intentó darle lo mejor y ayudarla, eran muy cercanos aunque últimamente por las malditas condiciones de su trabajo, que no lo dejaban en paz, se habían apartado, pero eso no le hacía olvidar su preocupación por ella, y definitivamente no le gustaba que ella se sintiera así de incómoda por cosas tan menores, cuando ella era magnífica y aún no lo sabía._

_- ¿En serio me ayudarías? Si pasas burlándote de mí y diciendo que soy una chiquita, ahora más con lo que supiste __—__ refunfuñó la joven resentida._

_- Digamos que es mi manera de decirte que eres mi sobrina favorita…_

_- Y la única __—__ lo frenó._

_- ¡Qué complicada eres! Además, lo que supe recién me causó gracia por lo que ya te expliqué, eres MUY complicada para asuntos tan pequeños __—__ suspiró._

_- ¿Pequeño? ¡Goten! Las idiotas de mi escuela me dicen "perdedora" y cosas así por ser la última de la lista a la que quisieran besar los chicos __—__ soltó explotando, y luego lo miró, nuevamente su tío estaba tentando a reirse y eso la hizo querer abalanzarse a ahorcarlo pero una idea apareció en su mente y ella se dijo, ¿Por qué no?... Goten la miró con cara de ¿Qué trama?, temeroso, esa mirada intimidaba a cualquiera.  
_

_- ¿Te ocurrió algo? __—__ preguntó dubitativo._

_- Tío __—__ murmuró viendo al vacío __—__ Si me puedes ayudar._

_- ¿Ah si? Pues lo que quieras querida Pan __—__ sonrió relajado._

_- Dame un beso_

_- ¿QUÉ? __—__ se llevó una mano a la cabeza por inercia, algo nervioso por el disparate que había lanzado su sobrina hace unos segundos._

_- Eres el hombre en quién más confío luego de Papá, y además siempre te andas pavoneando de ser un gran besador, tu y Trunks siempre, pero no le iría a pedir eso a él, pues __—__ explicó intentando fingir normalidad, aunque mencionar al amor platónico de su vida era algo complicado en ese tema, le dolía que su sueño de que él fuera el primero se rompiera, pero ¿Quién mejor que Goten para un experimentito así? _

_- Bueno, yo beso mejor que él, he visto millones de veces como besa a distintas chicas, y es algo... torpe…_

_- Demuéstramelo a mi, ¿No? _

_- Pan… __—__ el pelinegro realmente dudó pero luego lo tomó como un juego, besar a su sobrina era como besar a… Su madre o algo así como normal, estaba seguro de que era un tonto juego, ¡Fácil! Y además se alegró de poder enseñarle algo realmente bueno a la chica._

_- Por fin te tomaste algo a la ligera __—__ comentó frunciendo levemente los labios._

_- Y por fin te complicaste tanto con algo __—__ lo rebatió __—__ ¿Dónde está el mejor tío del mundo que quiere ver feliz a su sobrinita?_

_- Ay Pan, no cambias __—__ se le acercó, ella lo miró algo asustada, ¿Se terminaría burlando nuevamente su tío por su inexperiencia? Y entonces tembló un poco, se sentía como cuando había aprendido a volar con su padre, tan inútil pero, ¿Vendría luego una sensación parecida a la de haber aprendido a volar? Esperó eso, y pensó en solo eso, intentado perderse en su imaginación, y por fin, sintió los labios de su tío en los suyos…_

_Eran suaves, sin duda, el "beso experimental", como le había llamado ella, parecía una caricia, y comenzó lento, muy lento, ella dejó de respirar por un rato, y cerró los ojos al ver que él así lo hacía, ¡Qué estúpida se sentía! Pero debía aceptar que lo que hacía Goten le provocaba un cosquilleo hasta en el ADN, era sorprendente, ¡Como la primera vez que voló! Sonrió involuntariamente, y su tío pudo sentir como Pan curvaba sus labios, hizo un pequeño sonidito divertido y continuó con lo suyo, poco a poco fue avanzando y Pan lo dejaba tener el control de la situación, realmente lo dejó manejarla como casi nadie podía hacerlo, y finalmente el beso se profundizó hasta donde no creyeron nunca llegar, sus lenguas danzaron, lento, rápido, suave, brusco, las cosas que sentía Pan ya sobrepasaban el límite de lo conocido, se lamentó por haber esperado tantos años para eso... Cuando se separaron, ella lo miró y con solo esa mirada ébano que tenía, le dio a entender a su tío que tenía razón, para ella, siempre sería el mejor besador del mundo._

Y eso no cambió mucho, luego de eso pretendió seguir con su vida, Goten no le parecía haber dado importancia al asunto, y cada vez que se veían ni siquiera tocaban el tema, incluso él había tenido una relación de años con una chica, Pares, sin importarle o fijarse siquiera en que su sobrina muriera por ser ella la que ocupara el puesto de la castaña. Aunque eso terminó, aliviando a Pan de cierta manera, la obsesión que tenía la pequeña creció con los años llegando a querer a su tío, al hermano de su padre, como un hombre más, olvidando quien era para mirarlo y fantasear un poco, todo esa locura, todo eso solo por ese simple acto que fue un juego, que TENÍA que ser un juego pero por su culpa, por pedírselo esa noche lluviosa, ya no podía tomarlo como juego.

_If I needed someone to love__ [Si necesitara a alguien a quién amar]_

_You're the one that I'd be thinking of [Tú serías el único en quién pensaría]_

_If I needed someone [Si necesitara a alguien]_

Tenía 21 años ya, y si bien Goten la ayudó a superar su miedo a los chicos, no salía con muchos, en esos cuatro años la habían visto casi nunca con alguien que durara mucho, a veces salía a divertirse con Bra, a recrear su mente enviciada de un pelinegro que vagaba todas las noches por su conciencia, pero nadie nunca consiguió igualar el efecto que él tenía en ella, y comenzó a creer en la locura, si, estaba volviéndose loca, no podía concentrarse en la universidad, cada día se hacía más insoportable el asunto, había intentado evitarlo pero eran tan cercanos, ¿Cómo poder evitarlo sin hacerlo pensar que algo había mal? Comenzaba a desesperar, no había forma de simplemente olvidar, era como estancarse y no poder salir nunca, su vida no podía seguir así.

_If I had some more time to spend__ [Si tuviera un poco más de tiempo]_

_That I guess I'd be with you my friend [Supongo que estaría contigo]_

_If I needed someone [Si necesitara a alguien]_

¿Por qué su mente no podía borrar simplemente el episodio de aquella tarde luego de ver una película juntos en donde todo comenzó? Ella le daba tanto significado a eso recuerdo, era el más preciado que tenía luego de los que tuvo con su abuelito, pero a diferencia de los felices recuerdos con Goku, el recuerdo de Goten la hacía sentirse horrible, él no podía siquiera saber lo que sentía con solo mirarlo, él estaba tranquilo, lo envidiaba, ¿Cómo podía seguir tranquilo luego de eso? Ese secreto que nadie más supo, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos, solo ellos dos. Quería olvidarlo, de verdad quería, porque era su tío, porque quería volver a ser con él como era antes, pero no podía y la mataba lentamente el querer volver a vivir mil veces la misma sensación, esa deliciosa sensación de solo sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos…

_Had you come some other day [Si hubieras venido otro día]_

_Then it might not have been like this [Quizás no estuviera así]_

_But you see now I'm too much in love [Pero ya ves, ahora estoy demasiado enamorada]_

Había llorado y pensado tantas cosas casi toda la noche, en vela, insomniada, pero luego de eso, había tomado una decisión, era lo mejor para ella, quizás no para todos, al menos si solo pudiera estar un tiempo lejos, la excusa perfecta sería el viaje, ese viaje de una aventurera que quiere conocer el mundo, era simplemente una excusa válida y nadie pondría peros, podría arreglar sus ideas, ya que no podía seguir así, de eso estaba totalmente segura.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — llegó a la casa de sus padres, la que visitaba de vez en cuando desde que se mudó hace tan solo un año a la capital, y entró, ya que tenía una llave para pasar, pero no los encontró adentro — ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¡Hola!

- ¡Afuera! — gritaron precisamente desde el jardín trasero, ella corrió al lugar de donde provino la voz femenina que la llamó, sus ojos no estaban en el mejor estado luego de tal llanto, pero pretendía estar bien, así que se frenó en la puerta de salida al jardín, suspiró y salió sonriendo como si su vida fuera marchando a la perfección, intentando parecer tranquila, y sin mirarlos, acelerada aún, soltó:

- ¡Hola! Tengo que decirles algo muy importante… — luego de eso se dedicó a analizarlos, en el jardín, no solo estaban su madre, Videl, y su padre, Gohan, si no que había un tercero, y se paralizó con solo verlo: Goten — Eh… yo…

- ¿Ah si? Bueno, pasemos todos adentro — sonrió su madre feliz de verla, omitiendo sus titubeos, y los arrastró a todos a la casa, su hija estaba mareada y dudaba si contarles el motivo de su visita o no en presencia de la causa de sus males mentales pero, al fin y al cabo, él no tenía idea de nada de lo que ocurría en su corazón cada vez que lo veía, ¿Qué cambiaría para él luego de la noticia? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Se sentaron en la mesa mientras Videl iba por algo de café, Pan evitaba mirar a Goten y eso le extrañaba al pelinegro, pero no comentó nada, y se dedicó a hablar con Gohan sobre cualquier cosa mientras esperaban que la mesa estuviera completa, y cuando eso pasó, todos se quedaron en completo silencio esperando que la pelinegra hablara.

Ella carraspeó algo incómoda.

- Bueno, yo quería decirles que… — ¡Había ensayado tanto ese maldito discurso para tupirse justo en ese momento!, se maldijo interiormente — Me iré de la capital para buscar mejor suerte en… América.

- ¿AMÉRICA? ¿No es muy lejos? — soltó Goten.

Ni siquiera Gohan o Videl salían de su asombro así que se dedicaron a esperar que su hija se defendiera a lo que Goten decía.

- No, hay mejores oportunidades que aquí…

- ¿Y la universidad? — la cuestionó su madre tranquilamente.

- Pedí un traslado, no hubo problemas — explicó — Estaré bien.

- ¿Cuándo volverás? — curioseó Gohan, quien tal vez estaba algo preocupado por su única y preciada hija, pero estaba de acuerdo con ella, en América se habían triplicado las oportunidades para jóvenes como ella, era lógico que Pan quisiera explorar más allá de la capital en donde creció.

- Cuando quiera visitarlos — contestó decidida.

- ¿O sea que no volverás más para quedarte? — preguntó Goten algo… descolocado.

- No — siguió ella contestando pero ahora con un tono más cortante, no pensaba volver, o bueno, quizás… Algún día, hasta entonces, era lo que planeaba para su futuro.

No quiso hacer tortuosa la despedida de sus padres y de su tío, así que tardó poco, estaba segura de todo lo que hacía, y si se quedaba más tiempo, querría quedarse para siempre y nada cambiaría, y partió volando a su casa, con lágrimas inevitables en los ojos, si nada de eso hubiera pasado con Goten estaría teniendo una vida normal, feliz, no así, nunca se imaginó estar así, nunca…

Llegó al balcón de su apartamento y se dejó caer, abrió la ventana y entró, para echarse en el sofá a ver televisión, desanimada, estuvo por horas frente a la pantalla sin realmente ver nada y cuando ya casi se quedaba dormida, sintió un fuerte estruendo afuera. Pensando que era un ladrón o algo así, salió dispuesta a patearle el trasero y enviarlo a marte de tan fuerte que lo golpearía, pero…

- ¿TÍO? — el pelinegro estaba en el suelo riendo — ¿Te pasa algo?

- Todo, Pan…

- ¿Ah? Oye en serio, a ver, levántate — lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y se tambalearon, aunque se había propuesto no verlo nunca más, ¿Qué demonios hacía él en su apartamento? "¡Diablos!" pensó.

Entraron y no dejó pasar el olor a alcohol que tenía, y frunció los labios enojada, ya comprendía todo, ni siquiera sobrio la buscaría, se entristeció más y se dejó caer al lado de él en el sofá, mirándolo odiosa y dolorosamente…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? — soltó llanamente.

- No te puedes ir — dijo hipeando al final de la frase, ella lo miró con una ceja alzada, ¡Ahora resultaba que no podía irse!

- ¿Y por qué según tú? — rió amargamente.

- Porque… Porque — la miró y sonrió como derrotado — Me has arruinado.

- ¿Yo? Estás loco, y además, borracho — ahora si que rió con ganas, ¡Ella debía estar diciendo esas palabras! Él la había arruinado a ella, había arruinado su feliz vida, la había obsesionado, con su presencia la enloquecía, era tan infeliz desde que se dio cuenta que sentía todas esas cosas por él — Mira, me tengo que ir a dormir, estoy muy cansada, mañana me voy de viaje y…

- No te vas a ir — repitió él, más que convencido.

- Tío — no podía pedirle que se fuera, no podía hacer nada, se tomó la cabeza y lo observó, hasta borracho se veía tan… adorable y cayó de nuevo, lágrimas, muchas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro — ¿Por qué no me entiendes? Todo esto es por ti…

- Y todo 'esto' es por ti — él se apuntó — Soy un desastre, no he podido sentar cabeza, cada vez que intento algo con una chica te recuerdo, ¿Ves que soy un desastre? Me enfermaste, tengo la mente como un… psicópata, perturbada y ahora te vas… Y lo peor es que no… No lo voy a permitir — sollozó — No llores Pan, ¿Por qué lloraría una chica tan libre y sana como tú? — la miró con tristeza, era su sobrina y él solo un pervertido lunático que había dejado a una buena chica como lo fue Pares por… Por ella.

- Tú… — lo apuntó, ¿Libre y sana? su tío al parecer no sabría nunca que ella estaba más enferma que él — Tú… — meneó la cabeza rápidamente — Estás muy borracho, si, ven conmigo — soltó como obligándolo, como obligándose a no escuchar eso, porque era mentira, porque no estaba sobrio, porque era imposible.

Lo llevó a su habitación y directamente pasó al baño, él la seguía siendo tomado del brazo por ella, y lo soltó en la ducha.

- ¿Qué demo…? — el agua helada congeló su cerebro por segundos que se le hicieron eternos, y luego de un rato empapándose, ella mirándolo y controlando la ducha, su cabeza comenzó nuevamente a funcionar racionalmente — Oye, no hagas eso, ¡Me duele! Me duele la cabeza…

- ¿Mejor? — ella apagó el agua — Vete a tu casa, Goten — escupió y le lanzó una toalla, para luego salir de allí y volver al sofá a ver televisión como si no le importara pero la verdad era otra, no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que su tío le dijo, y para variar, borracho.

Apagó la televisión y fue a verlo, se tardaba demasiado y justo en la puerta de su habitación chocó con él, empapado, y secando su cara con la toalla…

- Pan… — dudó.

- Ya te dije, es mejor que te vayas — le aclaró.

- Pan yo… — suspiró — Lo lamento mucho.

- No pasa nada — intentó sonar relajada, como si nunca hubiera sucedido — Pero necesito descansar antes del viaje, tu sabes… — se suavizó.

- Si, lo se — soltó distraído — Bueno — caminó hacia la ventana y lanzó la toalla de su sobrina en el sofá antes de salir al balcón, ella lo siguió, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo vería y podrían pasar muchos años para volver a verle, era una situación extraña, fue la primera y última vez que le quitaba una borrachera, que lo veía así, y miraba su caminar con tanto amor contenido en sus ojos que parecía totalmente fuera de si, aunque él no se diera cuenta.

Por última vez, él se volteó a ella y la miró…

- Entonces, ¿Nos veremos? — preguntó dudando.

- Quizás en muchos años — dijo, realista — No creo querer volver — "A verte" le faltó a la oración para ser sincera, pero las últimas palabras nunca saldrían de su boca.

- ¿Por qué? — preguntó casi en un susurro.

- Cosas — lo evadió — Bueno… — sintió que él la abrazaba, y aún sabiendo que se empaparía con solo tocarlo, no le importó y le devolvió el tortuoso abrazo, ¡Tan mal que le hacía pero tan bien que se sentía! Y pareció quedarse por horas así cuando solo pasaron unos segundos.

- Adiós, Pan — emprendió vuelo, un vuelo suave y mirando hacia atrás, ella alzó una mano, disconforme y perturbada, ¿Realmente eso era… todo?

_"Y todo esto es por ti, Soy un desastre, no he podido sentar cabeza, cada vez que intento algo con una chica te recuerdo, ¿Ves que soy un desastre? Me enfermaste, tengo la mente como un… Psicópata, perturbada y ahora te vas… Y lo peor es que no… No lo voy a permitir — sollozó — No llores Pan, ¿Por qué lloraría una chica tan libre y sana como tú?"_

Y entonces recordó cuando él mismo, cuando pequeña, mientras los dos en una fiesta veían como Trunks se descontrolaba por el alcohol en su sangre, le comentó "_Los borrachos siempre demuestran de cualquier forma su verdad, así es"_ y miró al cielo, en esa noche estrellada y de luna creciente, ese no sería el final…

Emprendió vuelo con rapidez, buscándolo y finalmente luego de volar sin rendirse, lo encontró algo desolado, volando como si no quisiera, lentamente, casi llegando a su apartamento… La sintió, por eso se volteó antes de que ella llegara a su lado, y la miró con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Se te olvidó algo, sobrinita? — intentó bromear como siempre pero sin un muy buen resultado, realmente se veía algo acabado y ella nunca lo notó, se dio cuenta de que también había sido distraída por estar tan encerrada en sus propios sentimientos.

- Si — asintió casi sin aire, sintiendo con solo mirarlo, ese algo extraño en su interior que le encantaba, descubriendo que al único que necesitaba ya no era Trunks, como lo fue en toda su niñez, ese príncipe azul jamás llegó, si no que Goten, ¡Su tío!, fue finalmente el propietario único de su corazón, ¿Qué más daba?, ¡_Carpe Diem_! ¡Aprovecha el momento, el presente, no lo arruines si lo tienes! Y en frente de ella estaba su presente, quizás su pasado en ese día lluvioso, y estaba segura de que sería su futuro.

¡Al diablo América y el viaje loco por excusa ese!, se acercó al pelinegro con una sonrisa.

- Se me olvidaba que, no te podía dejar aquí — tomó una bocanada de aire, estaba a punto de decir lo que por años se guardó — No me puedo ir porque estoy… Enamorada de ti.

- Pan — soltó él, alucinado — Soy tu tío — intentó hacerse el racional, aunque claro, todos los pensamientos, todos sus sentimientos correspondidos ya estaban ganando la batalla mental en su interior.

- Y él único que me enseñó a vivir… a besar… a sentir todo esto — miró al suelo — ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Era claro que esa pregunta era como decirle "Si me dices que no, no me volverás a ver nunca más en tu vida" y Goten lo tenía claro, sabía cómo se expresaba Pan, sabía cada cosa de Pan, y quería seguir sabiéndolo, quería seguir queriéndola así, enfermándose por ella, con ella, y con simpleza la tomó de la cintura rápidamente, por segunda vez, volvieron a descubrir juntos el significado de besar al amor de su vida, luego de eso, supieron que ya no se separarían, sin importar la edad, el parentesco, nada, tal vez todos vieran de lejos algo bizarro y enfermo, ¿Quién podría entenderlos? Solo ellos podían entenderse, entender la magnitud del daño que se habían hecho por años engañándose y predicando que eso estaba mal, era solo amor, ¿Era eso malo acaso?

Ya no importaba, si ambos lo sentían, nada importaba.

**FIN**

* * *

_Lo he editado recién ;) para mejoría del fic ya que después de releerlo descubrí algunas cosillas que podia mejorar, bueno, gracias por los comentarios eh, espero que les haya gustado :D:D _

_Muuchos saludos a todos *.*_

_PD: Mi intención al hacer esto siempre siempre fue el hacer un gran Fluff :) Que bueno que les haya gustado de todos modos ^^_

_PD2: Creo que con este one, comenzó mi vicio por esta pareja_

_PD3: Me estoy volviendo loca xD_


End file.
